


poems i think

by darkacademiasunflower



Category: i dont know how tags work - Fandom, i just wanna be moss on the forest floor, longing. - Fandom, longing??, not a fandom?, or a frog lover
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkacademiasunflower/pseuds/darkacademiasunflower
Summary: sometimes i feel poetic and i wanted to write it down
Kudos: 1





	poems i think

**Author's Note:**

> not really sure what this is to be honest but maybe someone else will understand what i mean

what gift must it be to be a star?  
it would be lovely, to exist only at night  
if i were apart of the sky, i'd be free  
then, it would be enough to exist  
then, no longer would i worry of the future  
who requires the concept of time as a star?  
stars are not bound by such simplistic human ideas  
stars are beautiful  
i wish i were a star

what right have i to speak of emotion?  
do i only know second hand emotion?  
why am i empty? why is my heart locked?  
where is the key?  
the key is lost  
will i ever find it? or will my heart be forever shut off?

it hurts, to long this much  
i am fortunate, so why am i discontented?  
i want to be the wind! the moon!  
it seems a simple request  
why did i have to be human?  
what gift is conscious thought?  
i did not ask to be burdened with the after affects of those who came before me  
nor the guilt  
a rain drop does not worry about where it lands  
it simply falls  
may i fall? without worrying about where i will land?

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah


End file.
